


Fairytales are not real

by Aki_no_hikari



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Abandonment, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, OOC!Nana, OOC!Reborn, Pregnancy, R77, it didn't end well, light Iemitsu bashing, no Arcobaleno, no magic rainbow mafia, only mentions of regular mafia, past Nana/Iemitsu, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_no_hikari/pseuds/Aki_no_hikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satou Nana didn't believe in fairytales anymore. She was too old and had a son to raise on her own. So when his handsome tutor swept her off her feet, it wasn't with great tales and romance, but with a steady presence and practical concerns. Nana/Adult!Reborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There are no fairytales

Satou Nana was only 19, still a little girl, barely out of high-school with her entire life before her eyes. A girl that still believed in knights and princesses. When Sawada Iemitsu, _tall, handsome and exotic_ , swept her off her feet with grand stories and castles in the air she thought herself the protagonist of a fairytale.

A year later he disappeared, leaving Nana heartbroken, scorned by her _proper_ family and very pregnant.

“Fairytales are not real.” She told herself as she cradled her newborn son, brown haired and brown eyed, he didn’t look a thing like the father that had refused to meet him. She named him Tsunayoshi, hoping that he would be lucky where she wasn’t and the bonds he created throughout his life were everlasting.

The college funds that her grandparents had willed to her could only last her for so long and she soon found herself sharing the fate of many other single mothers, working dawn to dusk to make ends meet, living in a tiny apartment with her son. Luckily her old neighbour had taken pity on her and offered to watch over Tsunayoshi while she was at work. Nana almost cried in relief, any yen she could save up was a gift of heaven.

Soon Tsuna entered school and he struggled. A shy child that rarely spoke up and startled easily, he was subject to scorn and laughter from his classmates and while he loved learning new things, it took him a lot of work to go through the simplest lessons. The teachers were overworked and had little patience to deal with a struggling child, some even thought he was only trying to attract attention and thus elected to ignore him. Nana came home too tired to be of much help. She spent the weekends working through writing, math and history, walking Tsuna through the lessons he was supposed to have learned at school.

But it wasn’t enough, Tsuna was steadily and inevitably falling behind his classmates, who were quick to latch into the new ammunition, mocking him as he failed time and time again to answer the teachers’ questions.

Tsuna would come to dislike school, seeing it as a special kind of torture, crying whenever his mother left him there to go to work. It broke Nana’s heart, to see her sweet child crying in sheer desperation, but she didn’t know what to do.

It wasn’t until the summer of Tsuna’s second year that a stroke of good luck would fall on the small family.

* * *

Renato Sinclair was a math teacher at Sakura Technological University in Tokyo. Once upon a time, he had been a hitman associated with the underworld, becoming renowned under the name _Reborn_. Those in the known would whisper his name and call him _the greatest hitman in the world_.

He drank a lot, slept with many and killed even more.

All of that before he had even hit 20.

But eventually the excitement that came with dangerous situations faded, his work stopped being an adventure and became a chore, those that once looked at him with respect started to look at him with fear.

Renato knew that it would only take so long before someone put a hit on _him_. And while he was confident in his own abilities to survive the efforts of lesser men, he also knew that once he was deemed a threat it would only take _one_ lucky shot, only _one_ mistake on his part, and he would be done for.

So he took his money, painstakingly gathered through a ten year long career as a criminal, from petty pickpocket to star hitman, and disappeared, not a trace left. He hadn’t been called _the best hitman in the world_ for no reason after all.

A new name and a new life. He went to college, breezing through the coursework until he gained his doctorate in mathematics, he was only 24.

He had taken the academic world by storm, gathering a few prices after solving previous “unsolvable” problems. Becoming a guest lecturer at prestigious universities around the world. It was a much slower life than he was used to, but he found he didn’t mind. The change of pace had invited quite a bit of self-reflection, he recognized that he had been self-destructing and that having long term commitments could only help in keeping him from such a path.

Thus he accepted a permanent position at the prestigious Sakura Technological University, located in Tokyo. But he got bored, especially during the summer when his workload decreased dramatically. There was also that really hot professor at the Chemistry department with a passion for causes and helping the less fortunate. A professor that he had spent the better part of a month trying to seduce. Which is why he got himself talked into volunteering his time to tutor some kids in the community center of a less affluent part of Tokyo.

He was smiling and nodding along to some mother that thought her little hellion was the best thing since sliced bread, bored out of his mind and hoping that this particular student didn’t come back. The boy had very clearly been forced to come and Renato knew that there was little he could do to help someone who didn’t want to be helped.

Then the door opened and he turned, his breath catching at the pretty woman that entered the room, a little boy holding her hand. She had the quiet, reliable air of someone that was used to making the best of a bad situation and a gentle smile that made one feel welcomed and accepted.

He politely excused himself and made a beeline for the new addition, who was chatting with that professor Renato had been interested in.

“I’m Satou Nana and this is my son Tsunayoshi, we are pleased to meet you.” She greeted him, open and friendly. Renato bowed his head, wishing he had thought of bringing his fedora to greet her in a _proper fashion._

“I’m Sinclair Renato, I teach in the Mathematics department at Sakura Tech.” he answered easily and looked down at the boy hiding behind his mother’s skirt.

“How do you do Tsunayoshi?” he asked, taking notice of the hesitant and guarded body language. Such a child would have been eaten alive by the world Renato had left behind. It was a good thing he wasn’t a part of it.

“I’m good sir, thank you for asking.”

“Well aren’t you polite.” Cooed that attractive professor that Renato had completely lost interest in. He had found something much more interesting than a quick romp in the sheets.

“Thank you for your kind words, Tsu-kun is a good child.” Said Satou Nana with a soft smile as she ran her fingers through her son’s messy hair. “Unfortunately he has some troubles with his school work, I was hoping you could help him a bit?”

She sounded hopeful and just a little bit desperate. Renato nodded with a smile.

“That’s why we are here, would you and Tsunayoshi like to sit down? Or will you be leaving?” he questioned lightly as he steered the young mother and her son towards a more quiet corner of the room.

“Don’t go, mama.” The little pleading voice made Renato’s heart lurch painfully, he ignored it with the ease of years of practice.

“Oh, don’t worry Tsu-kun, I will stay with you, at least for today. I got a friend to cover my shift at work.” She added with a sheepish smile in Renato’s direction and it wasn’t hard at all to smile back at her.

“Why don’t we all sit down and have a little chat about Tsunayoshi’s work?”

* * *

“Thank you so much Sinclair-sensei.” Nana bowed deeply and Renato imitated her a bit awkwardly.

“Not at all Satou-san. I am glad to help. I will see you tomorrow, Tsunayoshi.” The boy nodded eagerly throwing Renato a _bright_ smile, which Renato found himself returning with ease. Being around such warm and welcoming people was doing wonders for his temper.

Once they had left Renato curled his finger around his sideburn and tugged absentmindedly at it. That hadn’t been so bad. Yes, Tsunayoshi had some troubles with his schoolwork, but from what he had seen so far it wasn’t that he had troubles with the work itself, but that his fear of failure and his certainty that he would fail worked against him.

He needed a bit of one on one time, and Renato thought that building Tsunayoshi’s confidence would be more than enough to see a steady improve in his work.

* * *

He didn’t see Satou-san the next day, but Tsunayoshi had timidly stepped into the room with a tight hold on his backpack and Renato had firmly steered him to _their_ table.

Renato relaxed as over the course of the two hours they had slotted together Tsunayoshi opened up to him. The boy flinched away at even the _slightest_ censure and positively _thrived_ under positive reinforcement. Renato had to patiently walk him through his work, but once an example had been completed, Tsunayoshi had no trouble applying what he had learnt to the following questions. He was slow on the uptake but quick on the applications.

Over the course of a few more sessions Renato learnt that Tsunayoshi was scared of his classmates and his teachers alike, of their laughter and their scorn, but that his greatest fear was to be a burden and a disappointment for his mother.

He learnt that he enjoyed video games but that he only owned a couple and that he would like to have a cat, but the landlady didn’t allow pets.

He learnt that Tsuna didn’t have a father and that he never met his mother’s parents.

Over the course of the summer he received dinner invitations from the bright little boy, he rejected the first one after seeing the strained look in his mother’s eyes. But accepted the following week when she raised her chin and almost dared him to say no again.

Soon it became a routine, Tsuna was the last student of the afternoon, and every Friday when his mother came to pick him up, Renato would be invited to accompany them home and enjoy the best home cooked dinner he had had in his life. It was simple fare more often than not, but filling and absolutely delicious.

He made sure to effusively compliment Satou-san and patted himself on the back at her bright red cheeks. It appeared Tsuna wasn’t the only one in dire need of kind words.

* * *

The summer was soon over, but Renato remained a welcomed guest in the Satou household, Friday nights they would have dinner and then sit down to watch TV until Tsuna nodded off and Renato carried him to the bedroom before taking his leave with a charming smile and a tilt of his fedora.

On Saturdays he would drop by with a stack of grading he had to do and watch Tsuna with half an eye, helping him stay on top of his schoolwork while Nana went off to work.

Sundays he would invite Nana and Tsuna to his own apartment, where he showed off his own culinary skills, which were sadly limited to pasta based foods, though they assured him that it was a welcomed treat.

Nana had been a bit self-conscious the first couple of times, Renato was clearly better off than they were, the apartment was on a nicer part of the city, near the university Renato taught at. Though with the sheer number of knickknacks and odds and ends that cluttered the place, it had a bit of a rustic feel to it.

But Tsuna had loved it, exclaiming excitedly over the balcony and the view from it and continuously asking Renato about the exotic souvenirs that lithered the shelves.

Before they knew it, Tsuna’s birthday came around, which merited a trip to an amusement park and led both Nana and Renato to discover that Tsuna on a sugar high was _exhausting_ to deal with and something to avoid at all costs.

The next day Tsuna thanked Renato and asked when his birthday was, the older man admitted sheepishly that it had been the day before Tsuna’s. Tsuna had immediately insisted in sharing the leftover cake with him and Renato caved in with a laugh under the combined frowns and crossed arms of Tsuna and Nana.

Christmas led to a bit of an argument when Renato appeared with a video game console and half a dozen games. Nana had been very disapproving of such an expensive gift and Renato had been unapologetic about spoiling his favorite little boy.

The argument was put aside as Tsuna’s unbridled enthusiasm got the better of them both. Still, once Tsuna had been put to bed Renato apologized and promised to ask Nana’s opinion before buying a gift and Nana thanked him for the care he showed her son and for all of his help throughout the year.

When Nana’s birthday came around, Renato hired one of his students to keep an eye on Tsuna while he took Nana to a little known restaurant for dinner and a couple of drinks. It was a comfortable, out of the way place, with a jazz band playing in the corner, low lights, small tables and artwork covering the walls.

They talked, Renato of his students and the ridiculous things they invented to get out of homework and Nana of her more eccentric customers and co-workers. Once they were full and had had a couple of wine cups he dragged her to the dancing floor and twirled her around under the smooth voice of a saxophone.

They both pretended that their hearts weren’t beating wildly and that they hadn’t danced closer than what was strictly appropriate.

* * *

Satou Nana was too old for fairytales. She had a young son to take care of, she didn’t have time for daydreams and tales of romance anymore.

Her customers at the restaurant sometimes flirted with her, she smiled and flirted back, she had learnt early on that she got better tips if she did so. But she never gave her phone number and the numbers she accepted she quickly got rid of.

Fairytales were not real.

Still, within a year of their first meeting and despite her best efforts she found herself slowly but steadily falling for her son’s tutor. _Tall, handsome and exotic_. So very like that man long ago and yet so different.

Where Iemitsu had been rugged, Renato was elegant.

Where Iemitsu preferred jeans and t-shirts that showed off his muscles, Renato favored dark tailored suits that streamlined his lean frame.

Where Iemitsu wrote her poetry and took her to the movies, Renato balanced her house budget and sat down to laugh at bad TV shows with her.

Where Iemitsu promised her far off adventures and a romance for the ages, Renato fixed her broken plumbing, replaced the window blinds and helped her paint the walls.

Where Iemitsu had turned his back to them, Renato smiled proudly at Tsu-kun’s steadily increasing grades and complimented her cooking with a boyish smile.

So when Renato timidly asked her for a date, a real date, not the sort-of-date they had for her birthday, _she said yes_.

And when half a year later they settled themselves in her worn couch and he spoke softly of a lost street child picking tourists' pockets in Rome and misspent years working for the wrong sort of people, she held his hand and didn’t judge.

“My sins are many and I will not burden you with them, but if you will have me, I vow to never let you worry about your next meal or the roof over your head, I love Tsunayoshi like the son I never had and I would like us to be a family.”

_She said yes._


	2. Fairydust, stone and mortar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I HAD TO REWRITE THIS FIVE TIMES! FIVE! I found out that trying to match the narrative voice of the first chapter is actually really, really hard. I kept adding scenes that didn’t match the tone and so they had to be edited or outright deleted. I’m still not sure I like how this turned out but whatever, have at it.

They married in summer, in a simple ceremony at the civil registry. Renato wore his best suit and Nana a cheerful yellow sundress. A dozen or so close friends attended the wedding, including Nana’s tearful boss and Renato’s pompous but well-meaning department head.

The ceremony was short but beautiful, and more than one person had to dab at their eyes with a handkerchief. Even more people couldn’t help the tears at the adoption following the wedding, when Renato took Tsunayoshi as his son.

Their honeymoon ended up being more of a family vacation to Mexico, where they alternated between exploring inside huge pyramids, not entirely legal but Renato knew a guy who knew a guy and got them past the security barriers with barely a blink, and lounging at beaches and swimming pools.

Before Tsuna was allowed into the sea, Renato taught him to swim in their hotel’s swimming pool, smiling encouragement and holding his hands as he took his first steps into the water. Nana watched from the sidelines, smiling so hard her cheeks hurt.

 _“There are things only a father can do.”_ She thought as Renato opened his arms wide and encouraged Tsuna to jump into the pool with him.

Only once Renato was satisfied with Tsuna’s swimming skills did they brave the waves. Tsuna held tightly to his new father’s hand as they slowly walked into the sea.

It took a while, and several mouthfuls of saltwater, but eventually Tsuna let go of Renato’s hand, paddling around under his father’s watchful eye.

They celebrated the occasion by gorging themselves with ice cream and Nana laughed at their brain freezes.

In the slower afternoons, all three of them napped while cuddled up in a hammock, enjoying the sea breeze.

They built sandcastles taller than Tsuna, watched fireworks in the evenings and, on one memorable occasion, trekked through the jungle with a handful of other tourists as Renato sarcastically corrected their tour guide under his breath, sending Tsuna and Nana into fits of giggles.

They ate delicious food and Renato got to show off his knowledge of Spanish before falling prey to Tsuna’s awed puppy eye look and agreeing with an embarrassed blush to teach him a few phrases and, years later, he would recognize the Italian accent in Tsuna’s Spanish and shake his head in amusement, remembering this moment.

* * *

Eventually they returned to Japan, tanned, bright eyed and eager to start their new life together.

Which began with the tiring business of moving into their new house.

The house had been chosen before the wedding, a bright, airy building with two floors, three bedrooms and a large backyard. It was in Namimori, a quiet suburb of Tokyo, safe, with good schools and a short commute to Sakura Tech.

Tsuna, a bundle of hyperactive joy, alternated between helping to carry the lighter things and dashing underfoot with a thousand questions that his parents answered with indulgent smiles.

“I get _my own room_?” asked Tsuna as he looked around their _huge_ new house. Which was not _that_ big, but to a boy used to a single bedroom apartment, it looked like a palace. Renato chuckled as he set down a box of bedding.

“Yes, mama and I are going to be on this room, you can choose between that one or that one.” He indicated with a nod of his head.

“I can _choose_?!” exclaimed Tsuna and didn’t wait for the answer as he torpedoed to one of the doors, opening it and letting a quiet wow escape him as he saw the bedroom with its huge front window and built-in closet.

Renato watched with a twitching smile as the boy looked around and curled his arm around Nana’s shoulders as she came to lean against him.

“THIS ONE HAS A SKYLIGHT!” Tsuna’s screech of sheer delight made them both flinch before they looked at each other in patient amusement.

“Are you sure? That one is smaller.” Called Nana and they saw Tsuna’s head poke out of the second bedroom.

“A skylight mama!” he repeated, filled with childish enthusiasm. Nana covered her giggle with a hand before turning to her husband. Renato simply shrugged and nodded back, if the boy wanted a skylight, who was he to deny him?

The trip to the furniture store, to replace anything that was too old, worn out or too small for the house was an adventure on itself. From having to convince Nana, who was already slightly horrified at the sheer amount of money Renato had already spent on their trip and their new house, to dragging Tsuna away from the more eye-catching, fanciful pieces to the more practical, sturdy ones.

It took most of a morning to narrow their choices down, and then, to Nana’s relief, Renato proceeded to haggle with the sellers and managed to get some ridiculous discounts by virtue of being both charming and stubborn as a mule.

While Renato haggled and Tsuna distracted himself in the outdoor section, which had a set of wooden swings he was “testing to see if they work _”_ , Nana’s eye caught on a crib. The wood was naked but for a coat of varnish and there was a set of pastel colored bears dancing on the headboard. She ran her fingers along the smooth wood and sighed, when Tsuna was a baby, she hadn’t been able to give him something like this, but perhaps…

“Mama, we are leaving!” she snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see her son waving next to his father, whose gentle look made her blush.

* * *

Nana paused in the middle of carefully unwrapping the elaborate glassware, “venetian glass” Renato called it, and listened with a smile as her husband and son had a _serious discussion_ about the positioning of the swing they were hanging from the tree in the backyard.

She got up and after throwing a look at her distracted family, she started walking around the house.

The new furniture had arrived and been placed more or less where it should be, but the little details needed work still. There were unpacked boxes on the hallways, the walls were rather bare and the smell of paint and new wood permeated the house.

Still, there were signs that the _house_ was on its way to becoming a _home_.

She looked around the kitchen.

 _“We will dine in the best restaurants in the world.”_ She had been promised, but she found the sight of the trio of unwashed cups in the sink more appealing.

There was Tsu-kun’s large dinosaur cup, next to it was Renato’s white one with colorful letters spelling “My best friend” that Tsu-kun had given him last Christmas. Nana had to pretend not to notice Renato’s shiny eyes and choked out voice that time. Her own was similar, only with suns and flowers instead of writing and she got it when Tsu-kun and his classmates made Mother’s Day presents in first grade.

She walked to the living room, the couches still had their plastic wrapping, but on her old rocking chair rested Tsu-kun’s favorite stuffed lion, Renato’s ever present fedora was hanging from the corner of a shelve and the contents of her purse were half spilt on a side table.

 _“We will get a bungalow on the beach.”_ Nana shook her head at the fanciful voice inside her head and continued her tour of the house.

The office was mostly empty shelves and half opened boxes. But on one of the shelves, Tsu-kun’s textbooks leaned to the side, just about to fall. Renato’s huge world map was propped against a wall, waiting to be hung up and her grandfather’s Victorian lamp was on top of the desk, still unplugged.

 _“We will scale mountains, canoe across rivers, zip line over old forests.”_ Nana threw a last look to the map and turned back, a smile flickering across her lips.

In Tsu-kun’s new room, the bed was still naked and the walls had a new layer of paint, but the closet was a mess of clothes that had been thrown in without care and the box of toys had fallen on its side, spilling its contents on the floor. Her eyes landed on the toy car collection Renato had given Tsu-kun.

 _“We will have a car, a convertible, only the wind would be faster.”_ She picked them up one by one, smiling at the careful finishing touches on the paint, at the little wheels and lights, before putting them back in the box.

Her bedroom was a well-lived-in mess as well, the bed unmade, Tsu-kun’s pajamas scrunched up on the floor, her robe thrown carelessly over the pillows, Renato’s slippers one on each side of the room and a suitcase filled with souvenirs from their trip propped against a corner.

Her eyes flickered to the open closet, half of it occupied by dresses and blouses, the other half by dark suits and shirts. She reached for a shirt sleeve and brought it to her nose.

_“We will cuddle, just the two of us, in a cabin on the Alps.”_

The now familiar scent of Renato’s cologne combined with the soap she used to wash the clothes assaulted her nose and made her smile.

The sound of laughter reached her from the open window and she went to take a look, smiling warmly as she watched her husband and son. Renato was teaching Tsu-kun how to climb the tree, and the boy was currently sitting on a low branch, laughing and exclaiming over how high he was.

_“The world will be our backyard.”_

Renato seemed to sense her and he turned around to wave at her with a sheepish smile, Tsu-kun also looked up and waved happily in her direction. She laughed and waved back.

* * *

When they were finally, _finally_ done, and Tsu-kun had gone to sleep in his new bedroom. Nana and Renato sat on the dining room, drinking a calming tea after the hectic days they had.

“What will you do now?” he asked and Nana thought about it.

Renato earned enough to support all three of them and so, for the first time in many years, Nana saw her future as full of possibilities.

“I’m not sure yet, I would like to return to school and earn a degree.” That is what she had been thinking about doing when Iemitsu entered her life. “But at the same time I want to try being a normal housewife for once.” Tsu-kun deserved a full-time mother, now that she actually had the possibility of being there for him. “Besides, I’m afraid that I have forgotten how to study.” She added with a self-deprecating laugh.

Renato chuckled and lifted his hand to push a few strands behind her ear. She leaned into his touch, his hands were calloused, but his touch was ever so _gentle_. Iemitsu had been _intense_ , _passionate_. Renato was passionate too, but it was tempered by _experience_ and a better sense of _timing_.

“Why don’t you do both? You don’t need to be a full-time student, take a course or two, and ease yourself into it, see if you can find something you really like. There’s no need to jump into the deep end, you have more than enough time.”

His words made sense, Tsu-kun would be going back to school soon, and there would be little to do in the house when both of her boys were away, but then, there was also her _other_ dream.

“And what about...?” she trailed off, Renato hummed softly and kissed her hand, his dark eyes intent on her face. She blushed, feeling like a little girl under the smoldering look of her husband.

“If it happens it happens, if it doesn’t…” he shrugged and collected their cups to rinse them. She sighed and felt her heart return to its normal rhythm, the things that man did to her! When he was done he smiled at her and offered his hand.

“Let us hope the mighty beast has not claimed our bed, fair princess.” Nana couldn’t help but laugh and take his hand, letting him pull her towards the stairs. Tsu-kun had taken to sneaking into their bed in the middle of the night, which was as endearing as it was exasperating.

“Mighty indeed, all one-twenty-five of him.” Renato threw her a look over his shoulder.

“He kicks _hard_.” He did _not_ whine, though he discretely rubbed his ribs, making Nana cover her mouth with a hand to muffle her giggles.

“That he does.” She agreed. “Since before he was born even.” Being pregnant and alone had _not_ been fun.

“You poor, poor woman.” His twitching smile made her giggle again.

“I did the best I could.” She said as she puffed out her chest, his eyes softened and he pulled her into a hug.

“That you did, and what a wonderful child you raised cara mia.” He whispered before kissing her softly on the lips. Nana closed her eyes and sighed happily into it. Renato was an _amazing_ kisser, giving and taking in equal amounts, making sure she enjoyed herself, and far better than Iemitsu had ever been.

* * *

Renato woke up with a startle as he felt a heavy weight over his legs, he looked down and blinked as a patch of brown fluff started to wiggle his way over the bed. Renato took a look at the alarm, the bright green one-thirty am making him squint in the darkness.

He groaned and rubbed his face to wake up a bit more. He should’ve known.

“Tsunayoshi.” He said in a warning tone and the little boy stopped half-way up the bed, turning to look at his father with wide eyes that reflected the alarm’s light. “We have talked about this.”

Tsuna pouted and crossed his arms stubbornly. He looked _adorable_ , but Renato had decided he had to be _stern_ , or Tsuna would never learn.

“Don’t give me that look, go back to your bed.” Added Renato with a sigh, Tsuna’s lip started to quiver.

“But it’s dark and I’m all alone there.” Renato could _feel_ his resolve start to crumble and he really couldn’t afford to let it crumble, it was for Tsuna’s own good.

“Tsu-kun?” Nana turned to blink sleepily at them and Tsuna took advantage of Renato’s momentary distraction to wiggle his way up the rest of the bed and plop himself right in between them.

“Tsunayoshi, big boys sleep in their own beds.” He explained patiently, for what felt like the hundred time, but Tsuna only gave him an unimpressed look.

“Why don’t _you_ sleep on your own bed then?” Renato felt a flicker of irritation, especially as he saw Nana cover her mouth and her shoulders shake with suppressed giggles.

“Well, he’s not _wrong_.” Said Nana once she recovered herself and Renato groaned as he buried his face on the pillow, that _traitor,_ he should’ve known she would take Tsuna’s side. “Maybe we should buy a night light for him?” she added as she reached over to brush their son’s hair out of his sleepy face.

“If it makes him sleep on his own bed, I’ll buy him whatever he wants.” He grumbled even as he tugged his already sleeping son onto a more comfortable position, this boy was going to be the death of him. Nana smiled and kissed his cheek.

“You’re such a good dad, Renato.” She said, followed by another giggle. “Even if you spoil him rotten sometimes.”

Correction, his son _and_ his wife were going to be the death of him.

* * *

It turned out, they didn’t need a night light for Tsuna to stay put. It only took a trip to the local shelter and the adoption of what Renato called “the ugliest cat in the entire city” to Tsuna’s, Nana’s and said cat’s consternation.

The cat was _big_ , tall and strong, with long hair that was black as sin and with a single yellow eye, the other one lost in a street fight. Tsuna named her Halloween, though it was soon shortened to Ween, and when he hugged her she purred so loudly that they could see Tsuna’s arms _vibrate_ with the sound.

The cat also made its nest right next to Tsuna on the boy’s bed, and kept him company when he woke up in the middle of the night, thus ending his midnight trips to his parents’ room.

Which led to three months later, to Tsuna sitting in between his parents as they told him that, in a few months, he would become a big brother.


	3. Princesses, dragons and knights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Tsuna-centric chapter, it jumps around a bit, because there’s two different things happening at the same time, Tsuna’s introduction to school and friends, and his introduction to the life of an older brother, on top of that, he’s ten and a bit scatterbrained. A little surprise for you guys at the end.

Tsuna’s first day of class was scary. When roll call came and he answered to “Sinclair Tsunayoshi” for the first time, he started sinking in his chair. _Everyone_ was looking at him! And he hadn’t even _done_ anything yet!

At lunchtime he was surrounded by his classmates. He looked around with wide eyes, everyone was talking at the same time and he didn’t know what to do!

Just as his eyes started blurring with tears a loud noise made everyone turn around and Tsuna felt someone tug at him. He turned and a pretty girl with her light brown hair in piggy tails smiled at him and dragged him out.

Her name was Sasagawa Kyoko and she was so _nice_! Her friend Kurokawa Hana appeared after their escape, complaining about how their classmates were all stupid and Tsuna couldn’t help but shuffle until he was half behind Kyoko-chan. Hana-chan was _scary_!

But then she gave him one of her little chocolate truffles and she wasn’t so bad after all!

Thus Tsuna made his first friends.

* * *

Spending time with Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan was nice, even if some of the boys made fun of him because his best friends were girls. Kyoko-chan was so kind and always knew how to make people feel better, and Hana-chan was so smart. She always got good grades and helped him when he didn’t understand something.

His mom liked it a lot when they came to his house to do homework and play games. Hana-chan was better at Mario kart, and Kyoko-chan always won the fight games, but Tsuna was better at puzzle and rhythm games, so it didn’t matter that they were better than him at some things.

They did get a little weird when they met his dad and he gave them a rose each. They said he was _so_ handsome and _cool_ and a real gentleman and they giggled, _a_ _lot_. Tsuna didn’t know what to think of that.

* * *

Kyoko-chan’s brother was scary!

Not scary like Hana-chan, but he was very... _big_ and he _yelled_ a lot, but he really loved Kyoko-chan, and anyone who liked Kyoko-chan couldn’t be that bad.

That said, he tried to get Tsuna to box with him and it ended up with Tsuna getting a black eye and Kyoko yelling at her brother for being mean. But Ryohei-sempai looked really sorry about it so Tsuna forgave him, he didn’t really mean to do it after all.

* * *

When Tsuna was made to sit down between his parents, a couple of months into the school year, he thought it might be because of his low score in the last science test. But it wasn’t.

He was going to be a big brother!

That night, after saying goodnight to this mom and dad, he patted his mom’s stomach and wished his baby sibling goodnight as well. His mom got a bit weird after that.

* * *

Tsuna was barely able to sit still, he was going to see his little sibling for the first time! Well, only a picture, but still.

The machine was weird and it was the first time he saw the little bump in his mom’s stomach, but then hid dad helped him up and he could see the image.

That… didn’t look like a baby.

He wrinkled his nose.

“That’s ugly.”

His mom and dad and the doctor all laughed though he wasn’t sure why. He hadn’t said anything particularly funny had he?

“Not a very flattering picture I suppose. Unfortunately, this is the best we can do.” Said the doctor and then the little cursor on the screen started moving and Tsuna followed it eagerly as the doctor explained what part was the head, and the little arms and legs.

When they got home they framed the picture and put it on the living room.

That night his dad came into his room as he was settling himself for the night.

“So, what do you think of your new sibling?”

“The doctor said they were tiny, like this.” Said Tsuna, moving his hands to the size the doctor had indicated. His dad laughed and tugged him closer, running his fingers through Tsuna’s hair.

“Are you happy with being a big brother?” Tsuna yawned and nodded.

“Yep, I’m going to teach them all the games I know and we are going to have so much fun.” Then he looked up to his dad’s dark eyes. “Am I still going to be your favorite when they come?” he asked softly, tears starting to fill his eyes. His dad hugged him tight.

“In my heart, there’s a Tsuna-shaped hole only Tsuna can fill up, there’s also a mama shaped hole only mama can fill and now there’s a baby shaped hole that only the baby can fill. So you see, I will always love you a lot and I will love the baby a lot too.”

“When you give out love, more love grows inside you so you can never run out.” His mom’s voice came from the doorway and Tsuna looked up, she was smiling and she came in to sit down on the other side of Tsuna, she leaned into their hug and kissed Tsuna’s cheek.

“Only Tsuna can be Tsuna, so don’t be afraid of being replaced, that will never, ever happen.” She added, hugging him tight.

“And now, you’re going to be a big brother and your little sibling is going to look up to you and love you and you will always be their big brother. When they are born, they will be small and weak, and they will need their big brother to be their knight and protect them from dragons ok?”

Tsuna didn’t think he was a knight, but he wanted to be a good older brother, so he nodded.

* * *

Tsuna was nervous, because he was still a bit scared of Ryohei-sempai, but at the same time, he didn’t know any other older brothers and he wanted to be a good older brother too. So he rang the doorbell on the Sasagawa’s door and almost yelped when it was yanked open and the taller, stronger boy stared at him in surprise.

“I’m… I’m going to be a nii-san! Plea… please teach me how to be a good one!” Tsuna bowed and jumped a little at the loud laughter before he was _picked_ _up_ and pushed into the house. Ryohei-sempai already talking a lot about Kyoko-chan and how to be an awesome older brother. Tsuna’s ears were ringing, but he paid as much attention as he could, this was _important_.

* * *

Tsuna froze in his spot as Yagami-san, _big_ , _scary_ Yagami-san, was trying to drag Kyoko-chan to play with him and his _big_ , _scary_ friends, even though she didn’t want to go with them. Tsuna turned to tell _tall_ and _strong_ Hana-chan to do something but then he remembered that Hana-chan was home with a cold.

His dad’s words rang in his ears.

_“When they are born, they will be small and weak, and they will need their big brother to be their knight and protect them from dragons ok?”_

And then Ryohei-sempai’s

_“An older brother must always be willing to protect their little siblings with all their strength! It doesn’t matter if it’s not much! Your little sibling is counting on you!”_

Tsuna was _so scared_ , he was biting his lip and his eyes were full of tears. But he still tightened his little fists, and with a screech that was more fear than courage, he launched himself to Yagami-san and his friends.

* * *

Renato finished parking the car and paused for a minute. Was he being overprotective? Maybe he had been a bit too hasty in cancelling his office hours to get home earlier? But no, Nana had sounded worried on the phone and with her condition…

He entered the house, his keen ears quickly picking on Tsuna’s hiccupping sobs and Nana’s soothing voice.

His little boy barely fit in Nana’s lap with her _very_ pregnant stomach in the way, but he still curled up against his mother as she tried to sooth him. He was _covered_ in bruises and scrapes. Nana was biting her lips and looking at Renato with worry in her eyes. Renato set his hat and coat aside and kneeled near them.

“Hey there, little warrior. I heard you vanquished a dragon.” He said softly only to be almost run over by an armful of crying child.

“Papa!” the word made Renato’s heart stutter for a second. Tsuna always called him _dad_. That he was comfortable enough and scared enough to call him _papa_ instead, was both heartwarming and concerning.

He carefully gathered the boy up and took him to the bathroom were the first-aid kit was waiting. As he worked on the boy’s wounds, the story slowly came out in between sniffles and little sobs. About Kyoko-chan and Yagami-san and how Hana-chan was usually the knight because she was taller and stronger but that this time he had to be a knight too, even though he was small and weak.

Renato couldn’t be prouder.

So if he went to the parent-teacher meeting wearing his sharpest suit, his most forbidding glare and instilled the fear of god in the hearts of teachers and parents alike, well, no one could blame him really.

* * *

What Tsuna didn’t know, was that Renato, once he realized he would be staying in Nana and Tsuna’s life for good, had spent a small fortune on child psychology books. He didn’t want to ruin Tsuna after all the hard work Nana put into making him a good person.

He also didn’t know that he panicked when Nana informed him of her pregnancy because, how could he be a good father? The vague memories Renato had of his own only informed him that the old man had been an alcoholic with heavy fists that got himself killed for owing money to the wrong people.

Renato had little experience in the whole paternity business, thus, he panicked.

Nana, strong, confident, comforting Nana, had taken his shaking hands and looked at him straight in the eyes.

“You _care_ , Renato. You care so much you’re making yourself sick with worry. Children are smart, even if you make mistakes, and you will because you’re human, they will be able to tell that you _care_ , and that’s all that truly matters in the end.”

Renato had to believe her, as the one with the actual experience and because despite his less than ideal circumstances, Tsuna was a sweet, _good_ child and he owed that to his amazing mother.

So now Renato had the task of teaching loving, kind Tsuna how to defend himself properly, and he had to do it without undoing Nana’s hard work and turning him into… well… someone like Renato.

“Papa?” Tsuna stared with wide brown eyes as Renato taught him how to make a proper fist.

“It’s fine Tsuna, this is just knight training after all.” He winked in Tsuna’s direction and felt his smile widen at the little boy’s enthusiastic nod. He was still scared of ruining him, it would be hard, he would need to _really_ tone down his fighting style so that it suited the purposes of his ten year old _civilian_ son. But it could be done, and he hadn’t been called the Greatest Hitman in the World for nothing.

* * *

Being pregnant was easier, the second time around. Probably because she didn’t cry herself to sleep every night. Didn’t have to deal with an empty bed, the disapproval of her parents and the scorn of society at large. Didn’t have to worry about how long her money would last. Didn’t have to walk to the hospital scared and _alone_.

Instead she went to sleep amidst smiles and cuddling, woke up to the warm pressure of her husband, his arm curling around her body. She still didn’t speak to her parents but now when she walked around the neighborhood, instead of whispering and sending her disapproving glares, people smiled and congratulated her. They asked nosy questions and gave out unsolicited advice that she took with a smile and an internal eye roll. Every hospital trip included her hovering husband being mostly useless but _present_.

Nana woke every day feeling nauseous, this was familiar. What wasn’t familiar was the large, warm hand rubbing her back soothingly and the low voice whispering comforting words as she emptied her stomach in the toilet.

She didn’t have to panic over money or food, she could go out at any moment and fill the refrigerator without worrying about their finances, would cook if she had the energy for it. If she didn’t, Renato was only a phone call away and he would arrive home while bearing take-out of whatever food she craved at the moment.

Tsu-kun was such a sweetheart too, he had decided he needed to read bedtime stories to the baby and while Nana was quite sure they couldn’t hear him yet, Renato encouraged his new habit.

“It will help with his reading ability and besides, if he’s involved in being a good big brother, he won’t get too jealous.” Nana had to admit that sounded good and so she settled down and listened to her son’s voice as he went on and on about Harry Potter’s adventures.

As her stomach got larger and rounder and the colder months approached, both of her boys did their best to keep her comfortable. Tsu-kun had started to keep his room in order and while he had already been in charge of taking care of Halloween, now he did it with much more enthusiasm.

“Dad said I have to be a good example for the baby.” He answered when she asked him about his newfound responsible side and she couldn’t help but chuckle. Even when he wasn’t around, Renato went out of his way to make her life easier.

She was getting so spoiled. Even the cat took turns curling on her lap or at her feet and keeping her warm.

The issue with Yagami-san was a bit worrying, but Renato assured her he would handle it and so she stepped back, patting her bulging stomach and letting Tsu-kun cuddle with her even though he was a bit too old for that anymore.

She wasn’t entirely sure she approved of Renato teaching her son how to fight, but she recognized the world wasn’t a safe place and he would need to know some kind of self-defense. As much as she disliked it, she wouldn’t always be there to defend him against aggressors.

Tsu-kun started joining his father in his early morning runs and Nana had to keep herself from chuckling at his whining. He complained a lot, but he still climbed out of bed at five to go with his father. It was so cute! The results were already showing, within a few weeks, Tsu-kun’s clumsiness was drastically diminished and he walked a bit straighter, a bit more confident.

She made sure to kiss Renato senseless for that.

She also met Kyoko-chan’s brother Ryohei-kun. According to Tsu-kun:

“He’s going to teach me _all_ about being a big brother mom! He’s _so_ _cool_!”

She had to cough a bit to hide her laughter at Ryohei-kun’s puffed out chest. She made sure to make extra food too, he looked like an active child that spent a lot of energy. Then Hana-chan made a comment about Ryohei-kun being a monkey and soon all four of them were arguing all over each other. She couldn’t help but smile, it was so nice that Tsu-kun had friends now, he looked so much happier.

The months passed, fall became winter, winter became spring and Nana was ready to pop. Her due date came and went and she was a bit irritable as a result.

Then _finally_ , on May 15th, the Sinclair family welcomed their newest member, their little dark-haired princess, Reina-chan.

* * *

**OMAKE (wrote it for the previous chapter but couldn’t find where to put it and I’m proud of it so you get to read it anyway):**

Renato yawned as he started to descend the stairs, he was going in his usual early morning run. It was 5 am and still dark outside.

When he caught sight of the black mass at the end the stairs and the single glowing yellow orb he _did not_ screech like a little girl, tripped as he tried to step backwards and fell on his bum with a loud thud. _This did **not** happen **at** **all**._

When the black mass meowed at him and easily climbed to where he was sitting before jumping into his lap and giving him a disdainful look, he briefly contemplated abandoning it in an empty lot before he heard Nana call for him and saw the stair lights being turned on.

“Dad?” Tsuna was clinging to the back of Nana’s nightdress, and Renato gave him and his wife a shaky smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t see Ween and stepped on her on accident. That was the noise.” The cat made a noise that he could have sworn was a laugh before jumping off his lap and running up the stairs.

“At least now you will turn on the lights, as I have told you to do a dozen times already.” Said Nana with her hands on her hips and a smile twitching on her lips, darn it, she didn’t believe him.

“Be careful dad, you could’ve hurt Ween.” Added Tsuna from where he was petting the black menace.

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry, I’ll be more careful.” He promised as he pushed himself up, ignoring Nana’s knowing look.

**Author's Note:**

> Reborn in this AU is only a couple of years older than Nana, there is a Mafia, but no rainbow magic, only guns, crimes and broken lives. Also, for those that don't know, Tsunayoshi means lucky bond.


End file.
